Despertar de un sueño imposible
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Para el reto Primum del foro TheRuins. En el mundo de Hermione, soñar era un privilegio que no se podía permitir.


**Despertar del sueño imposible**

_Este es mi fic en respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins, y aunque creo no gane el primer puesto, siempre me va a ser un honor el haber participado en el primer reto. La palabra que me fue escogida es bastante romántica, "soñar". Es sobre Hermione, principalmente, pero se ve el contexto en el que vive, siendo un poco pesimista, con un leve Dramione –amo a la pareja, no me he resistido poner un poco, mea culpa-. Pero lo principal, es que soñar era un privilegio que no se podía permitir._

_Palabras: 1.112_

_Summary:__ En el mundo de Hermione, soñar era un privilegio que no se podía permitir._

* * *

><p>La escena que Hermione contemplaba la hizo enternecer, haciendo que una cálida sonrisa surgiera en sus labios. El sol de verano encandilaba sus ojos, de un castaño oscuro, haciendo un deber el entrecerrar los ojos. El césped que sus pies descalzos pisaba era muy verde y suave, además de sano y un poco largo, perfecto para dormir una siesta en él. El cielo era el más azul que ella hubiera visto en su vida, con nubes que cruzaban perezosamente de un lado a otro, produciendo el efecto de modorra que nadie podía evitar sentir. El cabello rizado y también castaño de la mujer se balanceaba al ritmo de la suave brisa que, aligerando el calor poco sofocante, era agradable.<p>

-¡Hermione! –escuchó que una voz conocida le llamaba. Siguiendo la voz, caminó por ese prado, tan angelical que era imposible sentir miedo, odio o infelicidad. Las flores blancas acariciaban sus tobillos, intentando alcanzarla con sus pétalos, haciendo que la joven intentara contener una carcajada de puro esplendor. Todo era perfecto, todo era tal y como debía ser en el mundo.- ¡Hermione!

Avanzó más rápido, impaciente, pues sentía que esa voz le era, además de conocida, muy querida. Se fijó en su ropa, algo que no había señalado anteriormente. Era un vestido de algodón blanco, justo como el que usaba para dormir en casa de sus padres. Pero era diferente, este era más ligero, más luminoso, más cercano a la vestidura de un ángel que de una humana como lo era ella. Pero, sin perder tiempo en pensar cosas como esas, intentó ver más allá, justo donde el sol empezaba a caer y por donde la voz la llamaba.

-¡Hermione, ven aquí, princesa!

-¿Papá?

Reconoció la segunda voz, pues era imposible no olvidarla. Era la voz de su padre, su querido padre. ¡Pero él había muerto en medio de la guerra de sangre, no podía estar llamándola! ¿Sería eso el cielo?

-¡Cariño, ven aquí!

-¿Mamá?

El paradero de su madre era el mismo que el de su otro progenitor. No podía entender nada, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Solo… quería llegar con ellos.

-¡Hermione! –la primera voz, la más querida, la que le llegaba borrosa a sus oídos, la que no identificaba. Era ella de nuevo. Era una voz masculina, pero joven. ¿Quién sería?

Corrió, queriendo ver a sus padres –y al desconocido- aunque fuera por solo un momento, sentir sus abrazos, entender que hacían ahí. Pero no pudo correr más, pues vio una casa, pequeña, limpia y arcaica, que con sus puertas abiertas, la invitaba a entrar. Pero no era allí donde se dirigía. Había un árbol, florecido y sano, bajo el cual había un joven, quien sonriéndole, le llamó de nuevo. Era alto, y muy rubio, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir sus rasgos a esa distancia.

Al verla, el joven llamó a otras personas que estaban dentro con un gesto, indicándoles que salieran. Sin temer, Hermione se acercó, sonriendo mucho, y buscando divisar al extraño. Pero otras personas que, saliendo por la puerta –que estaba más cerca de ella que el muchacho- la saludaron. Eran sus padres. Conteniendo lágrimas de alegría, se acercó a ellos, y los abrazó. Era indescriptible los sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí, pero lo mejor que se podía decir era euforia. Y aunque no pudo estar viéndoles mucho tiempo, se conectó con ellos lo más posible.

-Hermione. –la aludida se volteó, pues la persona que la llamaba estaba detrás de ella. Era el joven, pero ya lo reconocía. Él se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, elevándola un par de centímetros en el aire y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Al verle a los ojos, de un majestuoso gris piedra demasiado familiar, se sintió en casa. Con Draco. Con sus padres. En ese prado con esa puesta de sol.- Despertarás pronto.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Draco le había hablado algo incomprensible para ella. ¿Despertar? ¿Acaso eso era un…?

-Princesa, no nos olvides. –le dijo su padre.

-Sé tan valiente como puedas, por eso es que has sobrevivido hasta ahora. –le aconsejó su madre.

-¿Qué…? –su sonrisa había desaparecido, prestando toda la atención posible, pero sin evitar sentir algo pesado en su garganta, un nudo apretado.

-No olvides este lugar, esta es tu casa. Y aquí estaremos cada vez que necesites venir. –siguió la señora Granger.

-Y no es tu culpa lo que haya sucedido. Fue el destino, pero sé que todo terminará tarde o temprano. –terminó el señor Granger.

-Te aman, y es tiempo de dejarlos ir. –susurró la voz de su esposo, en su oído.- Dulce despertar.

Y Hermione abrió los ojos. Estaba a oscuras, y tenía puesto su blanco pijama. Sentía la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, y el brazo protector de Draco en su cintura, al igual que su respiración en su cuello. De improviso, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr como un río por su rostro. Sus labios no eran suaves como en el sueño, sino ásperos y resecos. Su piel era pálida, y sus ojos no era inocentes ya. Su cabello estaba apagado, pero su corazón amaba al hombre que la sostenía en todo momento. Su mente era lúcida y muy lista. Y su alma conservaba el calor que la caracterizaba. Aún sentía.

Por eso no soportaba la injusticia que día tras día Voldemort ejercía. Por eso no había podido evitar amar a Draco cuando descubrió el gran hombre que era. Por eso no perdonaba la muerte de sus padres a manos del mortífago que, tarde o temprano, lo pagaría. Por eso tenía sueños, y también pesadillas.

No se podía permitir soñar en un mundo mejor para luego autodestruirse con la realidad. No podía ni debía, pero lo ansiaba tanto… y no era tan difícil el caer dormida, pero el despertar de un sueño imposible… y cada noche que volvía la prado era la primera vez, solo que por fin ese día alguien se había presentado. Y no sabía si debía angustiarse, o hacerle caso. Un suspiró por parte de Draco la hizo volver a la realidad. Pero esta era diferente, pues cuando los brazos de su esposo –reciente esposo- la rodeaban, el mundo estaba en su lugar por unas cuantas horas.

-Hermione…

Su nombre poblaba sus sueños, y eso era bueno. Porque cada día se encargaba de entregarle todo el amor que podía, siendo bien retribuida a cada segundo. Tal vez debía hacerle caso y dejarlos ir. Tal vez debía dejar de culparse. Tal vez debía tan solo tener un dulce despertar al lado de quien más la quería por esos instantes.

Y con ese pensamiento, se acurrucó para poder sentirse protegida y así poder dormir de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>No es un gran One-Shot, pero es la idea que se me había ocurrido y no quería cambiarla. Por las dudas, es en medio de la guerra, Hermione y Draco están casados –no me pregunten cómo, pero el punto es que es-, los padres de ella murieron, y no los ha dejado ir hasta que sueña eso. Pero no puede soñar con el prado, con un lugar perfecto, hasta que Voldemort muera, o si no va a torturarse a sí misma con lo que no puede tener.<em>

_Eso es todo, además de agradecer a las moderadoras del foro por dejarme participar, ehm… y espero que sigan visitando mis otros fics, para las fieles lectoras a las que les agrado –destaco a ConAmor, si estás leyendo esto, te lo dedico-._

_Mil besos_

_Casey Malfoy._


End file.
